


Профессиональное беспокойство

by Kaellig



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fandom Kombat 2014
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычный вечер в редакции</p>
            </blockquote>





	Профессиональное беспокойство

— Ты это видела?

Джанин сдвинула в сторону пустые коробочки из-под китайского фастфуда и развернула ноутбук, показывая выведенную на экран статью. Зоуи резко подалась вперёд, но ей хватило одного быстрого взгляда, чтобы покачать головой:

— Пустышка. Я проверяла.

— Чёрт, это всё бессмысленная трата времени, — Джанин досадливо захлопнула ноутбук. — Мы можем искать хоть до скончания веков, а толку.

— Серьёзно? — Зоуи приподняла бровь. — После всех лет работы репортёром ты неожиданно считаешь сбор информации «бессмысленной тратой времени»?

— Он слишком осторожен.

— Он слишком самоуверен.

— И не зря! А вот у нас с тобой причин быть самоуверенными я что-то не вижу.

— Если ты передумала мне помогать, можешь проваливать, я переживу, — голос Зоуи стал жёстче. 

Она раздражённо уткнулась в свой нетбук, привычно принявшись обкусывать ноготь. Зоуи сидела, как всегда, поджав под себя ноги и сгорбившись, отчего казалась ещё меньше ростом и напоминала скорее подростка, готовящегося к выпускным экзаменам, чем серьёзного журналиста. Джанин всегда раздражало это внешнее несоответствие, вводившее в заблуждение.

— Зоуи, — Джанин, вздохнув, подъехала со стулом ближе. — Послушай, тебе стоит отдохнуть. Я не призываю тебя сдаваться, — миролюбиво ответила она на злой взгляд Зоуи. — Но я думаю, что мы ищем не там. Андервуд ведёт свою игру уже много лет, даже с тем, что ты знаешь, мы всё равно очень далеки от цели. Нужно притормозить. Посмотреть по сторонам. Не сердись, — Джанин коснулась её руки.

Зоуи дёрнулась, словно желая разорвать контакт, но вместо этого как-то обмякла и, перевернув ладонь, переплела пальцы с Джанин.

— Я просто чувствую, что вот-вот найду, нужно просто постараться, приложить ещё немного усилий, ещё чуть-чуть, ещё вот столечко.

Она запрокинула голову и чуть сползла вниз, упираясь затылком с спинку кресла.

— Это сжигает меня изнутри. Стремление нащупать его слабое место, доказать, что он не так умён, как считает. Знаешь, мне плевать на справедливость, я просто...

— Ты просто играешь с ним в его же игру, — тихо перебила Джанин и сжала её ладонь другой рукой. — Это я тоже проходила.

— Правда? — Зоуи повернула лицо к ней, глядя недоверчиво снизу вверх. — По тебе и не скажешь.

— Это было давно. Я была очень азартна. И амбициозна. Но меня быстро обломали и предложили выбор: либо меня уничтожают, либо я отступаюсь и концентрируюсь на карьере. Я выбрала карьеру.

— Не знаю. Я бы не смогла выбрать.

— Да, — Джанин грустно улыбнулась, — ты бы не смогла выбрать. Поэтому я прошу тебя — будь осторожнее.

Зоуи помолчала, продолжая изучающе смотреть на неё.

— Ты ненавидела меня, когда мы работали в «Геральде».

— Ты была мелкой занозой в заднице, претендовавшей на моё место, но ничего из себя при этом не представлявшей.

— Сдалось мне твоё место, — возмутилась Зоуи. 

— Да, вот поэтому ты мне и не нравилась, — Джанин рассмеялась.

— А теперь?

— Теперь я уже привыкла. Ты хороший журналист, Зоуи, — сказала она, посерьёзнев. — Очень хороший. Возможно, лучше, чем я. Но я боюсь, что об этом никто и никогда не узнает, если ты продолжишь копать под Андервуда.

— Какое тебе до этого дело?

Джанин мягко пожала плечами и погладила пальцем её ладонь, испытывая какое-то смутное сожаление, не поймёшь даже, о чём.

— Считай это профессиональным беспокойством.


End file.
